Forgotten ? Maybe , Maybe Not
by alykochan
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love at the age of 15 , but Elizabeth breaks them apart . Why & will they ever be together again ? ONE SHOT . first time writing ! R&R !


DISCLAIMER ; twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer , but I CALL TOPLESS JACOB :D

To many people , I may look crazy walking in the pouring rain in only a sundress . But they won`t be able to see the tears falling from my pain filled eyes . As I thought back to the last time I saw those green emerald eyes .

-flashback-

"Bella ! Where are you ?" Edward yelled , frantically .

I can`t stop the giggle from bubbling to my mouth , giving away my hiding place . I shrieked when I felt strong arms circling my waist holding onto me tight .

"Caught you , teddy ." Edward whispered huskily into my ear .

And I turned around to look him in the eyes , as the electricity flowed endlessly between us , chocolate meeting emerald . As I shook my head , trying to break myself from his trance .

"Oh , so now I`m your teddy bear ?" I asked with a slightly mocked expression on my face .

"Of course you are , you`re my life , my forever , my everything ." He said , looking into my eyes , piercing right through my soul and into my heart .

As he leaned down to capture my lips with his own . Sending electrical shocks right to my heart as my knees weakened and I thought I was going to fall . Finally I pulled away and I could see the slight pout on his face and I immediately felt horrible .

"If you kiss me like that again , I swear , I`m going to faint and somehow hurt myself in the progress ." I said , trying to stifle the giggle from coming out as I took in his pouting lips and when his eyes suddenly brightened up , I knew something was up .

"Well , if you`re going to fall , I promise to be there to catch you , always ." Edward said sincerely .

I looked him straight in the eye , seeing no joke in them , I slowly let myself fall into his sweet words , handing my heart over unknowingly .

"Always ?" I whispered timidly .

"Forever and always , Bella ." He said confidently .

I reached for his hand , intertwining them with my own and leaned up to give him a soft kiss . While his arms reach around my waist , pulling me closer to him , I knew he was my forever , the only one for me .

"STOP !" A female voice yelled .

And we broke apart abruptly searching for the source of the voice , until my eyes finally landed on a slightly older lady . I glanced back at Edward , and couldn`t believe the scared look on his face , the fear in his eyes .

"Mother … Please don`t …" Edward whispered brokenly .

"Edward , I gave you time to leave this …" As she examined me carefully with disgusted eyes . " lowly girl . But you didn`t , so I`m here to do it for you . Either her , or me ."

I looked down at our intertwined hands , so perfect together , yet I always knew I didn`t deserve someone so perfect .

"Mother …" Edward`s voice breaking . I turned towards him , completely ignoring the fuming women and took both his hands into my own .

"Edward , the choice is entirely yours , and I love you with all my heart . That will never change , not in forever . My heart will always belong to you … But you can`t leave your mom , she gave birth to you , she loves you with every fibre of her being . Please don`t forget me , I love you , Edward ." I said brokenly , with tears streaming down my cheeks .

Edward looked at me with the pain mirroring my own , knowing there was no choice but to let go . He knew if we were meant to be , it`ll work out in the end and we`ll be together once again .

"I love you , Bella . I won`t ever forget you , even if we are apart in distance , you`ll always be in my heart . Forever and always ." Edward said , with a voice so broken it killed me to listen to him . As he leaned in for one last kiss , I felt the electricity between us , still going strong and it broke my heart , knowing it would be the last time we would share the same electricity .

"Enough , let`s leave Edward ." His mom fumed , walking away and pulling him away from me .

As I stood there looking at his retreating back as he looked at me with regret and pain filling his eyes . My eyes mirrored his as we both felt the need to run back into each other`s arms and hold on tight . But I closed my eyes and tried to shake off the feeling .

-flashback ends-

Standing in the rain , nearly 4 years later in the exact spot where I last saw his pain filled eyes . I close my eyes and let the pain flow through me .

"Bella !" I heard the velvet voice cut through the pain and go straight into my heart . I don`t dare wish that he came back to me and it was all a illusion , like always . Until I felt those same strong arms encircle me and hold me close , I could feel his heart beating steadily . It couldn`t be ... can it ? I wouldn`t know until I checked , right ? I slowly turned around , preparing to be disappointed . But I was shocked , as my chocolate brown eyes were met with emerald green , shining bright with tears brimming his eyes . As I reach for his face , my own eyes fill with happy tears .

"Ed..Edward ... ?" I said , with a small gasp , tears falling freely down my cheeks .

"Yes love , I`m back . I missed you so much ..." Edward said quietly , his own tears marking his face .

"But ... How ...?" I said , concern lacing my voice . Did he run away ? Did he argue back to his mom ? Oh gosh , did I ruin their family ?

"My beautiful Isabella , stop those crazy thoughts running through your head right now ! My mother finally realized that I truly love you and it wasn`t just a silly crush . She was trying to protect me , Bella . From getting hurt . She was trying to look out for me , that`s why one day , she came into my room , sat me down and said four words . "Go get her back ." " Edward said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes . I was speechless , that`s why she kept him away from me ? To protect him ?

"...So this is forever , right ? You`re not leaving me again ?" I said with a slightly hopeful tone . I hope he love me as much as I love him ...

"Of course my silly Bella , I promised , didn`t I ?" Edward said with a crooked smile , as he leaned down towards me and captured my lips with his own . And the electricity flowed through us , stronger than 4 years ago . So much stronger ...

-

FIRST TIME WRITING ! :) REVIEW , RATE & .. YEAH GO HAVE A BANANA :D

`alykochan


End file.
